1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locating device, and more particularly, an electrical fixture for facilitating the location of a corresponding opening in a construction panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for apparatuses for locating electrical boxes access openings have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,905, Issued on Nov. 29, 1977, to Wieting teaches an apparatus that includes a locator pin assembly for mounting on the outlet box before the covering member is placed over the box. It includes one or more pins, depending on the type of outlet box, that are attached to and extend perpendicularly from opposite sides of the mounting plate. The pins are sharp on both ends and pierce the covering member when the member is positioned over the box. A template is mounted on the protruding pin or pins to guide a cutting tool as it cuts the access opening for the box. The pin or pins extend different distances on opposite sides of the plate. On one side, the pins extend a relatively short distance for use with relatively thin covering members, such as wood paneling. On the other side, the pins extend a relatively long distance for use with relatively thick covering members, such as wallboard. An extractor is provided to attach the template to the locator pin assembly through the covering member to hold the template in position during the cutting operation and to allow the scrap and locator pin assembly to be removed together through the access opening.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,284, Issued on Feb. 7, 1989, to Jackson teaches a device for accurately cutting away a section of a panel opposite an electrical outlet box. This device employs a locator plate having two sets of pins, each set extending outwardly from opposite sides of the plate. With the locator plate in position, the panel is placed over the plate with one set of pins piercing the panel. The template is then placed in position with holes in the template servicing to guide the pins piercing the panel and bring the template into registration with the open side of the box so that the center of the template coincides with the center of the open side. With the template in position, the marginal edges of the template overlap the edges of the open side. The user can now use a cutting tool to cut the hole tracing a path defined by the marginal edges of the template. An extension plate is provided for a double outlet electrical box.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,720, Issued on Jun. 2, 1992, to Bussi teaches an apparatus for locating utility structures behind construction panels. In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus is realized in the form of a locator element comprising a body portion, an attachment portion, a puncture portion, and an engaging portion having a knurled or textured surface. The body portion has a longitudinal extent with first and second end portions. The attachment portion is provided to the first end portion for attaching to the utility structure, whereas the puncture portion provides to the second end portion for puncturing through the construction panel. The engaging portion on the other hand, is provided for engaging with a tool for removably detaching the locator element from the utility structure. According to the method of the present invention, location of the utility structure is determined using the exposed portion of the locator element which protrudes beyond the construction panel when the construction panel is positioned over the utility structure and in the predetermined mounting position. Thereafter, prior to formation of the access-opening, the locator element is removably detached from the utility structure using the tool. The present invention also provides a hand-holdable tool which has a housing that serves as a utility box template, provides a storage compartment for storing a plurality of locator elements, and further provides one or more gripping sockets for installing and removing locator elements from utility structures.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,460, Issued on Oct. 4, 1994, to Small teaches a tool for accurately positioning an electrical box on a wall stud in a building. The tool is preferably embodied by a strip of generally rigid material having a set of indentations for positioning the electrical box at any of several locations along a wall stud. The dimensions of the indentations are preferably such that the electrical box will not protrude beyond mounted drywall.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,736, Issued on May 2, 2000, to Gaston teaches a locator pin device for locating a utility box behind a covering member such as drywall. The device removeably attaches to a utility box and, when attached, positions a locator pin or pins in an outward direction from the utility box. The locator pin or pins have a long shaft and tip that protrude partially or completely through the covering member when the covering member is placed over the utility box. A template may then be used to mark the location of the utility box so that an access opening may be cut in the covering member. The device allows exact location of a utility box behind a covering member.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,269 B1, Issued on Jan. 28, 2003, to Smasne teaches an apparatus for locating the position of an object behind a panel and protecting the object or any contents therein during the cutting of an aperture in the panel. In particular, the invention discloses an apparatus for locating the position of an electrical outlet or switch box or the like behind a panel and protecting any wires situated in the box during the cutting of an aperture in the panel to reveal the box. The apparatus comprises a base composed of substantially planar front and back surfaces. The edge of the base may extend a distance generally normal to one of the substantially planar front and back surfaces to thereby define a support extension that supports and stabilizes the apparatus when positioned in a box. A locator pin is connected to the base, and extends outwardly from the base for piercing the panel. The invention further discloses a method of cutting an aperture in a panel to reveal an electrical outlet or switch box or the like located behind the panel, comprising the steps of inserting the apparatus into the electrical outlet or switch box such that the locator pin extends out of the box a distance at least the width of the panel; and moving the panel into a desired position and causing the locator pin to protrude through the panel, thereby locating the position of the box behind the panel and protecting any contents therein such as any wires during the cutting of the aperture. Prior to cutting the aperture, the locator pin may be removed to facilitate the cutting. An aperture may be accurately cut in the panel to reveal the box, preferably using a router.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,197 B2, Issued on Feb. 22, 2005, to Hicks teaches an electrical box locator for locating at least one electrical box on a stud, which electrical box locator includes a base plate and a pair of fixed stud flanges for engaging the stud; at least one stationary flange provided on the base plate for engaging a first end of an electrical box; and at least one adjustable flange adjustably carried by the base plate for engaging a second end of the electrical box.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for apparatuses for locating electrical boxes access openings have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. However, electrical boxes, when correctly installed, protrude past the framing members a distance equal to the thickness of the wall panel to be installed, i.e., a half inch protrusion accommodates a half inch wall panel. Owing to this, it is not possible to install a wall panel material over an electrical box—until the final cut-out is made, lest the wall panel material protrudes its thickness beyond adjacent panels. This is true for all electrical boxes currently in use, and for all prior-art. Furthermore, the aim of any electrical box with a centering post must be to achieve an accurate cut-out. Unless the desired wall panel can first be placed upon the framing members and, at the same time, against the adjacent wall panels—it is impossible to determine the exact location of the wall panel being installed in relation to the adjacent wall panels. This deficiency is universal with all prior art in that they utilize a locating post on a one piece box.
The instant invention distinguishes itself from all prior art in that, as a two-part box, it allows the installer to fasten the wall panel to the framing members before the final cut-out is made. Only the instant invention allows for dead-on accuracy of the cut-out.